Walking On Egg Shell
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Banyak yang bilang jika hidupku sungguh menyedihkan.. Terlahir dari sepasang anak adam yang merupakan seorang Disabilitas.. Tapi aku tidak peduli.. Justru aku begitu bahagia bisa berada ditengah2 kebahagiaan Ayah dan Papa.. SASUNARU, BOY x BOY, ONESHOOT, Family
_ Walking On Egg Shell _

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Family/Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : SHO-AI, BOYXBOY, AU, M-preg, Typo's, NO EYD, alur gak jelas, dll..  
.

.

.  
a/n : ini terinpirasi dari aku yang tanpa sengaja pas maen ke salah satu pusat berbelanjaan, dan nongkrong di FoodCourt-nya.. disana saya ngeliat sepasang kekasih yang dimana ceweknya tunawicara, sedangkan si cowoknya duduk dikursi roda.. mereka sangat kompak dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. dan yah semoga kalian menyukainya..  
.

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ Jangan Dibaca! /  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.  
_ Happy Reading _

.  
Banyak yang bilang hidupku sungguh menyedihkan. Disekelilingku hanya ada orang-orang cacat yang sangat tidak pantas ku sebut orangtua disaat hidupku jauh dari kata sempurna. Begitulah orang memandang keluarga kami. Mereka hanya memandang keluarga kami sebelah mata. Tidak jarang juga mereka menghina secara terang-terangan keadaan fisik Ayah dan Ibu-ku. Aku emosi. Aku marah. Aku tidak terima. Ingin sekali aku merobek mulut mereka yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seingatku baik aku maupun kedua orangtuaku, selama kami menetap dan hidup didesa ini kami tidak pernah sedikit pun merepotkan mereka. Hanya saja kenapa orang-orang itu sangat hobi menghina kedua orangtuaku?

Oh ya ampun aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Menma. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan berpikir jika aku hidup diantara gelimpangan harta dan kedua orangtua yang sangat perfect baik dari segi fisik maupun material. Tapi sayangnya kali ini kisahku dan kedua orangtuaku akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Disini aku hidup bersama kedua orangtuaku yang bagiku sangat sempurna dan the best untukku. Ayahku bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedangkan Ibuku Namikaze Naruto. Kedua orangtuaku sama-sama pria.

Apa?  
Kalian kaget?  
Tidak tidak tidak. Kalian tidak perlu kaget dan memandangku aneh begitu. Walau kebanyakan orang diluar sana menatap mencemooh keluargaku hanya karena Beliau sesama jenis, bagiku itu sama saja. Sebab aku ada didunia ini pun berkat Ibuku yang mau mengandung dan merawatku hingga sekarang. Apa? Kalian tidak percaya? Yah terserah saja. Yang jelas Ayah dan Nenekku sendiri yang menjelaskannya padaku. Bahkan aku sempat ditunjukan fotonya, dimana Ibu sedang mengandungku. Hahaha melihat itu rasanya membuatku bahagia bisa hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga bahagia yang diciptakan oleh Ayah dan Ibu.

Oke back to the story.  
Seperti yang tadi kubilang dipembukaan ceritaku. Aku saat ini sedang emosi karena sepulangku sekolah lagi-lagi aku mendengar gosip yang tidak-tidak untuk keluargaku. Mereka bilang Ayah dan Ibuku merupakan orang yang tidak tahu diri. Hanya karena disaat keadaan fisik mereka berkekurangan, ditambah mereka penyuka sesama jenis. Mereka dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ck, jika bukan karena sahabatku yang menahanku untuk tidak menghampiri mereka. Sudah kupastikan mereka habis ditanganku. Damn it!

"Tadaima" seruku membuka pintu gerbang kayu. Membuat Ibu aka biasa kupanggil Papa yang kebetulan tengah menyiram tanaman berbalik menatapku. Senyum manis terukir dibibirnya yang cherry. Membuat aku yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

Berjalan menghampiri Papa yang lanjut pada aktifitasnya. Sebuah kecupan sayang kuberikan untuknya dipipi tembam bergarisnya. "Ayah mana, Pa?" tanyaku disaat Papa selesai menyimpan peralatan menyiramnya. Kulihat Papa menulis sesuatu dibuku notenya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana itu. Lalu menunjukkannya padaku.

\- Ayah mu sedang dikebun belakang memetik sayuran untuk makan malam - tulisnya, yang dibalas anggukan mengerti olehku.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku akan bantu Ayah dikebun, Pa" ujarku hendak melangkah pergi jika saja tanganku tidak ditahan oleh Papa. Aku menatapnya bingung dan penuh tanya disaat kulihat Papa kembali menulis sesuatu dinota kecilnya.

\- Papa sarankan kamu makan dulu, Menma. Baru bantu Ayahmu dikebun -

Aku tersenyum senang atas perhatian Papa padaku. Menggeleng pelan. Aku lantas berkata, "Aku sudah makan tadi. Shikadai dan Inojin mentraktirku dikedai ramen hhehe" cengirku, yang dibalas senyuman lembut Papa. "Sudah ya, Pa. Aku mau bantu Ayah dulu dibelakang. Jaa" setelahnya tanpa menganti terlebih dahulu pakaian basket Elementary-ku. aku pun berlari menuju kebun belakang melalui samping kanan rumah yang langsung tembus ke kebun.

Bisa kulihat dari sini sesosok pria raven yang terduduk dikursi roda tengah kesulitan mengangkut keranjang yang berisi sayuran tersebut. Segera saja aku berlari kesana untuk membantu Ayah membawanya ke dalam rumah. Hm! Jangan karena aku seorang anak SD kalian berpikir aku tidak bisa mengangkutnya. Hahaha

Hei ayolah selama ini aku hidup diantara kerasnya dunia. Apalagi jika dilihat kembali keadaan kedua orangtuaku yang dimana Papa merupakan seorang Tunawicara dan Ayah Tunadaksa. Sebenarnya Ayah tidaklah seperti saat ini. Menurut dari cerita Nenek dan Papa. Lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya diumurku yang ke tiga tahun. Ayah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan ketika sedang mengantarkan sayuran ke kota. Hingga menyebabkan Ayah harus merelakan sebelah kaki kirinya untuk diamputasi. Sedangkan untuk kaki kanannya karena sempat terbentur benda keras. Mengakibatkan kaki kanannya lumpuh. Maka dari itu Ayah menggunakan kursi roda.

"Ah kau sudah pulang, Menma" sapa Ayah ketika melihatku sudah berdiri disampingnya. Aku pun menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

"Sini biar Menma yang bawakan, Yah" ucapku mengangkut keranjang sayur yang disimpan oleh Ayah diatas pahanya. Ayah hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikapku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, hm? Apa kau masih mengejar cintamu pada gadis Haruno itu?" pertanyaan Ayah membuatku mendengus sebal hingga tanpa sadar memajukan bibirku kedepan. Berjalan disamping Ayah yang tengah mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya. Aku pun menggeleng pelan.

"Bocah Hyuuga itu selalu menggagalkan niatku, Yah! Ah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku berhasil mengajaknya kencan, heuh!" gerutuku yang tanpa sadar meremas gemas keranjang dalam dekapanku. Seketika tubuhku meremang berdiri ketika kulihat Papa menatap tajam diriku dari teras belakang rumah. Aku melirik Ayah yang saat ini tengah terkikik geli menertawaiku. Ukh, aku lupa jika Papa sangat tidak menyetujui anak tampannya ini berpacaran. Dengan alasan aku masih terlalu dini. Papa sangat menegaskan peraturan untuk 'tidak berpacaran jika masih sekolah'

"O-oh hai Pa! Ini sayurannya-" nafasku tercekat ditenggorokan ketika sebuah nota kecil milik Papa sudah berada dihadapanku.

\- Tidak ada kata berpacaran untukmu, Menma! Dan abaikan semua perkataan Ayahmu! Sekarang kau mandi, lalu belajarlah dikamar. Jika makan malam tiba Papa akan memanggilmu - ucapan tegas Papa membuatku mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalaku lemas. Berjalan melewati Papa yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk belakang. Bisa kudengar Ayah tengah membujuk Papa untuk tidak terlalu tegas padaku. Ah~ Papa memang is the best deh! Sangat tahu keinginanku. Hahaha

Setelah menyimpan sayuran pada meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Berhubung ruangan yang ada dirumah ini terbatas dimana hanya ada lima ruangan saja. Yaitu dua buah kamar untuk kami yang berada bersebrangan, Satu ruang tamu yang hanya disekat oleh dinding yang terbuat dari triplek, satu buah kamar mandi serta dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Yah, sangat sederhana. Hei, kalian jangan pernah berharap lebih dalam cerita ini oke? Sebab seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku disini hanyalah seorang anak yang hidup ditengah kerasnya dunia/?.

BRUK

Menjatuhkan tubuh letihku diatas single-bad-ku. Aku pun menatap menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarku. Istirahat sejenak. Setelah merasa enakan. Aku pun bangkit dan segera meraih tas selempangku yang masih melekat dipundakku. Menyimpan tas diatas lemari bajuku. Segera saja aku berlalu keluar kamar untuk mandi setelah sebelumnya kuraih handukku yang mengantung dibelakang pintu kamar.

Ketika melewati ruang tamu. Bisa kulihat Ayah dan Papa tengah duduk santai diatas kursi dengan Papa yang memijat pundak Ayah. Kulirikkan mataku keatas meja dimana terdapat sepiring singkong rebus dengan dua gelas teh hangat terhidang diatas meja. Kuhampiri Ayah dan Papa yang menatapku bingung. Sebuah cengiran lima jari kuperlihatkan pada mereka setelah aku mendudukkan diri disamping Papa.

Kucomot begitu saja satu buah singkong rebus tersebut dan memakannya lahap. Hm~ singkong rebus memang paling nikmat jika dimakan saat hangat dan berkumpul dengan keluarga. Hahaha aduh kenapa aku kesannya promosi ya? Hehehe

\- Kenapa tidak mandi? -aku tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan Papa yang saat ini tengah mengelus sayang rambutku.

"Tadinya sih udah mau kekamar mandi, Pa. Tapi ketika melihat singkong rebus ini aku jadi ingin mampir dulu untuk mencicipinya" sahutku, yang disambut kekehan geli Ayah dan Papa.

"Bilang saja kamu rindu Ayah dan Papa" seruan Ayah kutanggapi dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tuh Ayah tahu" kekehku, sukses mengundang kecupan gemas dari Papa. Ah~ inilah kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya. Sekalipun banyak orang yang memandang hina keadaan Ayah dan Papa karena kekurangan mereka. Aku tetap menyayangi dan mencintai mereka. Aku tidak perduli sama sekali dengan ucapan mereka diluar sana. Karena bagiku kebahagian yang kudapat saat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dan sangat ku-syukuri. Jika dibandingkan dengan orang diluaran sana. Aku rasa. Aku merupakan satu-satunya orang yang sangat bahagia. Dimana aku masih memiliki kedua orangtua lengkap dan sangat menyayangiku. Aku bersyukur dan sangat bahagia terlahir dari rahim seorang pria yang kuat. Dibesarkan oleh sepasang anak Adam yang begitu gigih. Dan dirawat serta dijaga oleh kedua orangtua yang sangat saling mencintai satu sama lain walau banyak yang memandang sebelah mata mereka.

Bibirku terus mengukir senyuman disaat Ayah dan Papa sibuk mencium serta mengusap sayang diriku. Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa tertekan dengan keadaan ini. Minder sekalipun tidak pernah. Malah aku sangat bangga bisa berada ditengah-tengah kebahagian mereka. Terlahir diantara kasih sayang yang senantiasa selalu mereka berikan untukku. Membanting tulang hanya agar kebutuhanku tercukupi dan berharap aku bisa menjadi sukses kelak nanti.

"Ayah Papa aku sayang kalian. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintai dan menyayangi kalian. Terima kasih untuk segala kasih sayang yang kalian curahkan untukku" ujarku mendekap manja mereka yang berada diantaraku. Bisa kurasakan tubuh kedua orang disampingku ini sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataanku. Hhaha aku bahagia sekali sampai rasanya ingin berteriak dengan keras.

"Ck, kau ini" decakan Ayah hanya kutanggapi dengan tawa keras dariku. Biarlah aku dipandang aneh oleh Ayah dan Papa. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada dunia jika untuk mendapatkan kebahagian itu tidak selamanya dengan bergelimpangan harta saja. Akan tetapi kebahagian bisa kita dapatkan dari diri kita sendiri jika kita men-syukuri apapun itu yang kita dapatkan didunia ini.

_ END _

jiahhhh apaan ini?  
hahahaha tolong jangan bully sayaaaa *ngumpet dikolong meja  
tolong jangan minta sequel oke?  
ini hanya ide lamaku beberapa bulan lalu hanya saja baru kesampean sekarang hahahahaha *dilempar duit/asyik~  
saya tau ff ini sangat gajebo dan seperti biasa endingnya gaje..  
walau begitu saya harap kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan masukan untuk saya yang nubi ini hehehe  
*civok jauh  
Pay pay pay~  
sampai ketemu lagi di ff oneshoot lainnya

Riview?  
Jika berkenan X3


End file.
